Speech and speaker recognition systems are currently in use for responding to various forms of commerce via a voice network. One example of such a system is utilized in conjunction with a stock brokerage. According to this system, a caller can provide his account number, obtain a quotation for the price of a particular stock issue, purchase or sell a particular number of shares at market price or a predetermined target price among other types of transactions.
The overall performance of such systems are impacted greatly by the environment in which a speaker speaks to the system. For example, speech recognition may be adversely affected in situations when the speaker is speaking in a noisy environment. The noise may include the speech of other people, music, road noise, or any other type of stationary or non-stationary noise. The results of noise may cause the system to misinterpret the commands given by the speaker. In financial industries, the impact of misinterpretations by prior art systems may be disastrous.